


The Hale Family

by GenieLoves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Abandoned, Not Canon Compliant, Puppy Isaac, actually fixing up this story, dad derek, family fic, mom stiles, puppy jackson, set after kanima but before alpha pack, this is just sweet with maybe some smut if you're lucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenieLoves/pseuds/GenieLoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Isaac want to be Hales and want Stiles and Derek to be their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hale Family Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is already been done I did this on a whim and I thought it was something cute to do. Sorry for how short it is. I probably made a lot of mistakes on my grammar punctuation or commas so sorry for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm actually fixing up this story cuz it sucks ass and I've become the type of writers that I hate (the ones that make a story you love then haven't updated in 2 years) Since this is short and crappy I thought I'd fix up the 3 chapters then make new ones sound good cool. (But to those who loved the original chapters so much I'm keeping them but they may not go along with the new version)
> 
> \- This is the old and I'm going to add the new either tonight or tomorrow depending on how much I type and how much I can think of, it's been a while

It's taken months but the Hale House has been rebuilt and the interior has been all done by Stiles. When people saw Stiles dragging the resident Sourwolf through IKEA is hilarious to everyone. Jackson has officially became less douchey and a lot nicer. Plus Isaac has opened up to everyone. Unfortunately both Isaac and Jackson have had bad home lives and don't have biological parents. But thankfully Stiles is like their mom. He makes sure they're healthy, he helps them with their homework, and he cares so much for them even though they were always rude to him. And Derek is the good fatherly figure they never had. They start to wonder what it would be like if Stiles and Derek were their actual parents. So they bring it up. Whilst Isaac already lives at the Hale House both Jackson and Stiles don't. And right before the rich boy and Stiles are about to leave Jackson brings up the questions he and Isaac want to ask. "We were wondering if we could be your kids since our families are terrible and nonexistent. We were also wondering if we could be called Hales. And if we can call you mom and dad." Jackson said in one breath. "Yes now come here you idiots." Was all that Stiles said before he was crushed with hugs by his mate, curlywolf and doucheywolf. This was his family and he couldn't be more proud of it.


	2. The Hale Family Begins Remastered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the revised 1st chapter and it's really short I know but i want to know if the people like it or if it sucks and I should let someone adopt the story. Comment away telling me if this is good at all and get on my case about not updating and for not fixing this
> 
> (P.S. It's good to be back and help me figure out how to do the break paragraph things it refuses to work for me)

Hi, I’m Stiles and honestly I don’t know how my life became this wonderful, like how good things don’t happen to me like ever. I has an awesome boyfriend that doesn’t scowl all the time and 2 pseudo children that I doesn’t know how I got. I was told mating stuff but I was too busy staring at Derek to actually listen to him when he was talking about this. At first I was confused because I assumed that all 3 of these people didn’t like me whatsoever then Derek’s asking me out and the Jackson and Isaac become extremely protective and seek motherly comfort from me. Like what the hell how???

 

This was months ago and now I’m as happy as a clam although, I still doesn’t know why clams are so happy considering they get eaten alive or cooked so not much to be happy about and I’m rambling oops. At this point in my life I kinda live with Derek because he can’t stand it when I leave, I’m his catnip basically, and Isaac, who already lives with Derek, and Jackson, who now currently lives with Derek keep demanding that I come to live with them which wouldn’t be bad except dad doesn’t trust them at all. Though it’s slightly understandable with all the stuff that went on.

 

But before I talk about that I have to discuss how the pack has been fairing, Jackson has become an actual human being. He’s kind and nice to the pack at least he still has a reputation yanno. Also Isaac has opened up to mostly Jackson, which is really surprising, and Derek as well as myself. He’s become childlike and Jackson has as well from what I assume to be from the lack of a good home live and biological parents Derek and I care for them making them see us as their parents. To them I am a motherly figure that provides love and support as well as care and compassion whilst Derek is strong and protecting so that he can keep them from harm and keep anyone from hurting them ever again.

 

For the rest of the pack we get along but we aren’t close because Erica and Boyd have a thing where they keep to themselves and Scott ignores me for Allison all the freaking time so I’ve given up I am done with him. I say that but deep own I know that the next time he needs me I’ll be there in a heartbeat and I kinda hate myself for that. Peter has been chill and less creepy I think after the whole Kate thing was done with he wanted to reconcile with the last family he has meaning Derek and my extension me and the pups. I call Isaac and Jackson my pups because they are pretty much my children and because they call me mom so I figure what comes around goes around right?

 

Life is wonderful right now and nothing is going wrong except the only issue is that the pups constantly think people are too close to me at school and flip, like I actually saw Isaac do a backflip from anger at Greenburg but he’s Greenburg. So far the kids haven’t done anything crazy and I can only hope it stays that way. Tune in for more soon!!! (Actually going to be soon and not 20,000 years from now)


	3. Momma Stiles and his Puppy Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson being protective and slightly insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do a chapter in Jackson and sorry for how long it took how y'all enjoy it.   
> \- Genie

Though Jackson and Stiles didn't always have the best relationship they got closer after the Kanima incident. Jackson finally admitted to being in Derek's Pack which made life smoother. It's been a few months, the restraining order was lifted and everything went back to normal well as normal as can be in Beacon Hills. 

Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac had to go back to school and the driving situation was normally Derek taking Isaac since the is Isaac's only good father figure. Jackson will take Stiles to school in his Porsche most days and being the good son he is he would open the door for his "mother". 

Nothing out of the ordinary happened at school unless you consider it odd to have two of the hottest lacrosse players being bodyguards and calling you mom all day. Jackson was the worst. He would glare at anyone who was rude to his momma. He would shove people around to stop them from accidentally bumping into Stiles. 

Stiles and Jackson somehow had Mr. Harris for another Science class and all throughout the class Harris kept insulting Stiles and Jackson almost killed him, he was glaring and growling at him the entire time. "Calm down pup your wolf is making an unwanted appearance" was one of the many phrases Stiles would say to calm him down. 

(TIME SKIP :P)

Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson were all still on the lacrosse team. At practice Scott kept pestering Stiles about the overprotective tendencies of his "pups" to which Stiles answered with a witty "shut up". After practice everyone on the team was showering because coach made them so suicides. Out of nowhere Jackson slammed a guy into the lockers and is baby Isaac was glaring at the boy. The worst time for coach to come in he does, coach explodes asking why the hell Jackson has the boy pinned and why Lahey was glaring at said boy. Jackson answered with an intelligent "He was trying to violate Stiles!" Stiles forgot to mention he was naked oops. 

(ANOTHER TIME SKIP)

After Jackson's freak out not much happened. Stiles scolded but thanked, Derek smiled and whispered "good job pup" and Isaac high fived him with a bright smile. Jackson thought about how much his life has changed and found himself upset and looking for Stiles. When he did, he jumped into the human's comforting arms. Jackson felt so insecure but said nothing but his Momma knew exactly what to say. "Don't worry Pup I'm not mad. I still love you and am never giving you up. Get some rest pup." Jackson just replied with an "I love you too Mom." With those comforting words he fell asleep.


	4. Lacrosse!! and homework (ew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks and Isaac always protect their Mama at Lacrosse even at the worst times and we get to see the Hale Family after school and riddled with homework plus dinner with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'd like to apologize for not updating you guys didn't deserve that and I should have provided. I have been going through problems with gender identity and depression, I'm genderfluid and like to go by Casper or Cas instead of Genie I also contemplated suicide, I had a note but MCR, SPN, and you guys pulled me through it. This still isn't a good excuse and I'm sorry. I have some ideas for other chapters that will hopefully make it up to you guys. I hope you can forgive me for not updating, I'm thinking new chapter every week does that sound doable? Let me know. And I have no beta so any gramatical errors please let me know, I would like to improve my work.
> 
> \- Cas the Genderfluid Ghost

Stiles usually sat on the bench chewing on his glove at lacrosse practice since Scott is first string because of his stupid wolfy powers so he was stuck alone because his “kids” “pups” or whatever you can call them were also first string. He watched them and told them how they could improve but sometimes he got to play during practice and his pups were always ready to protect him and he got hit really harf once and his pups didn’t react very well, then metaphorical and possibly literal shit hit the fan if shit hitting the fan was code for “two really fucking angry teenage werewolves nearly maiming someone because they hit their mama” usually when that happened the “fucking angry teenage werewolves” literally ran to Stiles and carried him to the locker room before Scott or Coach could even get to him. Coach would then yell “Whitmore!” and “Lahey!” to try and get them to come back but that never worked. If Derek came to watch like the stalkerwolf he is the pups brought Stiles to Derek but that time Derek wasn’t there so the pups kept him in the locker room and did mixtures of growls and glares at anyone who looked at Stiles. But were instantly calm when Derek picked them up.

Most of the time the teenage members of the Hale Family had homework, Derek once tried to make them do it immediately once they got home but that proved to be awful and soul sucking so Stiles said “How about we have a snack and a nap for an hour then do homework since we’ll be reenergized? It’s foolproof and totally not cliffjump worthy right pups?” the pups agreed loudly and Derek relented which got him a very fun night. Isaac is good at Chemistry, Jackson was not and Jackson was good at English but Isaac was not so they helped each other as well as Stiles since their Mama was good at everything in their opinion anyway. They also got help from Derek sometimes who was good at History and Math, but the mostly got help from Stiles.

Training was a lot more fun with Stiles around, they played games, Derek joined, they do this game where Stiles goes out in the woods and the first to find him gets a bigger portion of dessert at dinner and since Derek has a sweet tooth he joins but he doesn’t always win Isaac and Jackson win too. They also let Stiles go out with a paintball gun and shoot them to make them more aware of their surroundings. It works well and is fun which is all the pups can ask for.

Dinner at the Hale House is a little nuts, Stiles always cooks because he doesn’t trust his pups with knives and Derek could burn water. Which is why when the house was redone a bigger kitchen happened. Isaac and Jackson help by stirring and handing but never cutting things, Isaac tried cutting green onions and nearly chopped his finger off. They always sat at the table at dinner, every single night since Stiles became Mama, Derek and Stiles are at the end and Isaac and Jackson are on opposite sides of each other, they talked about their day and scores on tests. It was all very sweet until dessert came out then it was every man for himself. Stiles always gave Derek a big scoop and the pups usually got ¾ of Derek’s scoop. There were seconds, thirds, fourths, and one night fifths but that to expect when you feed werewolf teens.  
After dinner the Hales watch a movie, they all get a turn so no one gets into fights, tonight it was Stiles’ turn to pick so of course he choose Batman which they all love. Best part about the movie is that all they do is lay in each other’s arms. Derek sits on the floor in front of the couch, Stiles sits in between Derek’s legs, and Isaac and Jackson usually sit with their back resting on a knee for each and sometimes they lay in between Derek’s legs with their arms around Stiles. This usually calms everybody down and is a night end to the day.


	5. Possible Story!! Not a Chapter :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a story I might do if enough people want it to be a thing. It might exist already and if it does I'd like to apologize to whomever created it first. This is so inappropriate for The Hale Family and I hope I don't disappoint people if they think it's an update on the actual story. SORRY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggested doing a Stisaac story or OneShot collection and people liked the idea. I don't know how to expand on the story if I do it so leave suggestions and such. A recommendation for an incredible Stisaac story is red eye by positivelystisaac here's a link http://archiveofourown.org/works/1936638/chapters/4182846.  
> \- Genie :)

I'm thinking about doing a Stisaac fic where humans are sex slaves for werewolfs. Isaac buys Stiles who has a vagina but is male. Isaac gives pleasure and doest like receiving. Jackson was Stiles' old master who treated him badly and isn't used to Isaac giving him pleasure and being nice to him. Isaac prefers to be called Daddy rather than Master and calls Stiles Princess or Baby 99% of the time. They fall in love at the end. All cliche and romantic. So give your thoughts please.


End file.
